The Walking Dead: 8 months on the road- The Story of Carl
by jayfeather43
Summary: When the group lost Hershel's Farm at the end of Season 2, the future looked bleak. 8 months later salvation came in the shape of a prison. But by then the group had changed drastically, none more than Carl. This is a story of what happened in those 8 months and how it affected Carl to become the person he became in Season 3 and why he made the choices he did.
1. Chapter 1

**The Walking Dead: 8 months on the road- The Story of Carl**

This fan-fiction is set between the end of Season 2 and the start of Season 3 of The Walking Dead. I felt that many characters develop and change over the 8 month gap so I've decided to write a story on why and how this happened. This story focuses on Carl's change as I'm sure many people will acknowledge the fact that Carl probably developed the most. This is not a romance novel, although the theme does appear, it's just a story about The Walking Dead with plenty of action and of course, death. This chapter is more of an introduction, so just let the story get started before the action begins. If this novel is successful I will probably write another set between Season 3 and Season 4. Please comment and I'm open to suggestions. I do not own The Walking Dead all copyrights to AMC.

**Chapter 1**

Leaves crunched underfoot as Carl Grimes trudged through the dead forest. Winter was fast approaching, and the chill of the season had well and truly arrived. The late fall chill caused his breath to billow out in front of him, although in the misty underworld of trees, Carl was surprised he noticed. Carl was a 13 year old teenager, wearing a Sheriffs hat- a gift from his father, whilst his t-shirt and jeans were caked in dirt and grime- a cold reminder of how tough his life has become. A twig snapping from behind caused him to spin around, his right hand yanking his gun out of its holster, and levelly pointing it at his would-be attacker. Nothing. Nobody was in the vicinity. He was alone. As he stood with his gun clamped in hand, he saw a mouse scurry away and bolt into the safety of the undergrowth. He felt his heart-beat return to normal and let his gun arm drop, realising the danger was passed. He snorted at this thought. The idea of no danger was a myth in this new world, a world ruled by the dead. In just one day he had gone from normal school boy to hardy survivor. It had become a world of death and terror and there was no way back. He had thought life could be relatively normal. When his group had discovered a farm and had been allowed to join the owners, life had become better. The owner of the farm, an old, religious man named Hershel, had been a life save for his group. But no more so than for him. Hershel had saved Carl's life when he had been shot whilst out hunting but best of all, he'd allowed Carl's group a place to live and heal. The group, led by his father: Rick, had settled well into the farm, until reality hit once more. Dale had been killed by a walker, not to mention the death of treacherous Shane at Ricks hand. Eventually the farm had been over-run by walkers and the group had been forced to leave. Carl felt sorrow pierce his heart, as he remembered how they'd lost Andrea that day- another victim to the world of death around them. All that had happened a whole month ago. The survivors had been on the road ever since, barely keeping going with the lack of food and safety. If things weren't bad enough, Carl's mother - Lori was two months pregnant. Another mouth to feed and things weren't getting better. As winter came ever closer, Carl knew things could only get worse. Thinking about the deaths of Dale and Andrea and the loss of the farm caused his emotions to rapidly rise until he felt hot, salty tears fall down his face. No. Enough he told himself. Standing in the forest crying wouldn't solve much. He was needed. Right now, himself, Rick, a tough red-neck named Daryl, and Hershels daughter Maggie were all on a supply run looking for the food which could well save their lives. He had a duty and he wasn't going to fail. Wiping away his tears with a grubby sleeve, Carl drew a deep breath and fixed his eyes forward. With a grim look on his face, he adjusted his Sheriffs hat, shoved his gun into its holster and marched determinedly into the wall of mist.

As the day went on the sun rose, clearing away the mist and giving Carl a renewed sense of energy. Raising his head to the sky he felt the suns warm rays shine down on him, warming his frozen body, and giving him a new sense of purpose. On a day like this, Carl could almost forget the horrors he'd seen and the hunger that racked his body. But all too soon reality returned as he was forced to drop his gaze to the rotting forest around him. 'Stop being such a dreamer and get on with it, you idiot' he told himself crossly. Continuing along the forest path he sighed as the tree line covered the suns warmth from him. The sooner he got out of this god-forsaken place the better!

After a few hours of foraging for food, Carl had earned himself a handful of berries, 6 apples, 21 peaches and had startled a red squirrel, which he had promptly shot in the head.

''Damn, it's not enough'', Carl hissed under his breath, eyeing his meagre food supply with disgust.

Realising the only option was to continue searching, Carl dumped his supply into a duffel bag, slung it over his shoulder and continued along the trail. After a few minutes, Carl reached the end of the forest. Wiping sweat from his face, he glanced up and felt his eyes widened at the sight before him. A desolate, empty town lay just ahead. Stores, automobiles and trash caught his vision as he eyed the opportunity with excitement. There was bound to be food here! How could there not be? Carl quickly entered the town, stopping in the road to draw his gun and give the stores and quick run-down, his eyes narrowed on the alert for danger. As he knew too well, looking safe was a whole lot different to being safe. A quick scan of the automobiles and side walk assured him of no walkers, although it was highly unlikely that this place was walker-free. Stepping onto the side walk, Carl decided to try his luck at the food store on the end of the block. As he reached the entrance, Carl squinted through the grimy glass to no avail. Wiping the grime away he pressed his nose against the glass and peered inside. The sight which met him caused a wide smile to break onto his face and a beacon of excitement to ignite inside him. The store was laden with food, drink and medical care, but best of all there wasn't a walker in sight. Carl tried the door and was amazed as it swung open without even a creak of protest. Things were finally starting to look up!

Barely 20 minutes later the grease-ridden door of the store swung open to reveal Carl, laden down with his treasure trove of supplies. Smiling as the sunlight hit his face, Carl dropped the duffel bag, lifted his arms into a massive stretch and stood happily gazing out at the woods. Right at that moment he could hardly believe anything could possibly go wrong. Of course that was when somebody screamed...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Walking Dead: 8 months on the road- The Story of Carl**

**Chapter 2**

The shrill scream pierced the air, vibrating through Carl's head and causing him to shudder. Somebody was in trouble. In one swift movement, Carl snatched his gun from its holster, swung his left arm downwards to collect the duffel bag, and raced determinedly around the corner of the store. As Carl turned the corner, he collided with the source of the screaming - a girl, probably his age, before he fell on his back, banging his head against the hard ground, as she rushed towards him,still screaming.

''Help'' she screeched, ''Ma Daddy's been bit. There's walkers everywhere. Help him. Please''.

Blinking quickly to clear his vision, Carl got a proper look at the girl for the first time. She was dressed in torn jeans, a t-shirt so laden with dirt it was almost black, and a scuffed, worn pair of boots. She had a waterfall of golden hair, as well as sparkling blue eyes on a freckled and slightly grimy face. Although she was causing his eardrums to feel like a punch bag, Carl found he couldn't stop looking at her. Maybe it was the reason she had stopped at the edge of the side walk but was still calling for help, which wasn't looking likely. Standing shakily to his feet, Carl glanced questionably at the girl who continued to scream before him.

''She's gonna bring every damn walker in the area upon us soon'', Carl muttered under his breath.

Stepping forward to tell her to shut up, Carl was alerted to footsteps heading towards the alleyway. Raising his gun abruptly half expecting to see walkers, Carl was surprised when three men entered the alley and even more so when the girl stopped shrieking and turned towards them expectantly. One of the men was an older guy with a white beard and a torn shirt. The other two were middle aged - one a little older perhaps. The younger wore a t-shirt and shorts, both caked in dirt ,whilst the older man wore what looked like a tattered suit. All three men carried weapons. The girl turned towards the old man and immediately launched into an explanation:

''Oh David, you gotta help me. Me and Daddy were jus' walking down this here alley when walkers done jumped out and bit him. He told me to run so I did. We gotta help now. Those walkers are probably still there. Help him please'' gasped the girl in no less than three breaths.

The old man named David, who Carl realised must be the leader of the group, straightened himself up and barked out an order. ''Mark. James. Get down there and help Dan. Do what you can, we'll be down shortly''

''Why ain't you coming with us?'' questioned the younger guy, who Carl recalled had been named as James.

''Because if you open your eyes you might realise we have a small problem'' David answered casting his gaze on Carl.

Upon this three pairs of eyes shot his way. Carl was beginning to feel uncomfortable and slightly afraid. If these people thought he posed a threat to their community, they'd probably leave him for walker bait. The only thing he could do was wait and see how the situation panned out.

''Who the hell is this little runt?'' snarled the other man - Mark.

''Obviously I don't know yet'' replied David dryly, ''But that's for me to find out, now get down that alley and sort Dan out now!''.

Something about the way David had said ''sort out'', left Carl feeling chilled to the bone. If these people had survived this long, then they must know when a person isn't going to come back and somehow Carl wondered how long this 'Dan' guy had left. As Mark and James charged down the alleyway, Carl risked a glance at the girl. For some reason he was glad David hadn't sent her back into the walker infested alley. But why should he care? She wasn't his problem. But for some strange reason, Carl found that he did.

With the footsteps of the two men fading into the alleyway, David returned his gaze to Carl. He then gestured him forward with one hand, looking unsurprised when Carl continued to glare at him suspiciously.

''Ok I get it'', David acknowledged. ''I'm the enemy right? I just wanna talk though. Look I'm placing my gun on the ground''.

Carl watched tensely, alert for any attack, as David, placed his gun slowly on the ground before taking a seat on a crate just behind him.

''Why don't you take a seat so we can talk?'' coaxed David, nodding to a crate a few metres from his own.

Finally Carl realised it was time to speak: ''Ok, but if you try anything, I'll...''

''No need to threaten me son'' interrupted David. ''I don't want to hurt you and I don't think you want to hurt me''.

Realising this was the best he was going to get, Carl suspiciously glided over to the crate and slowly sat down, his right hand still grasping his weapon.

''Alright'' murmured David. ''Now we can talk. What's your name?''.

''Carl''.

''Nice to meet you Carl. I'm David and this young lady...'' David gestured to the girl who was still standing in shock ''...is called Ashley''.

Ashley. The name clung to Carl's brain like a spiders web, and for some reason, he felt he wouldn't ever forget it. Whilst Carl was staring at Ashley, David had begun to speak again.

''So Carl, a kid your age can't possibly be alone. Do you have a group with you, maybe your parents?''

Jerked out of his though process, Carl suddenly began to panic. He couldn't endanger the group by telling a stranger about them. His Dad would kill him. Mind you, Rick was probably going to kill anyway. He was so stupid at getting himself caught. But he could handle it. He didn't really have a choice.

''I um...yeah. I'm with a group. But..uh... nothing special. We're just passing through. I should...uh...probably be getting back now''.

Rising to his feet Carl felt a jolt of fear when David stood up quickly, blocking his path. Pointing his gun at the old man, Carl felt a bolt of fear pass through him. He couldn't shoot a man. He was only 13! Killing walkers was different, this was a living, breathing guy.

''Now don't do something stupid kid'' growled David. ''You're free to go once you've answered me one question''.

''Oh yeah?'' spluttered Carl. ''And what is that?''.

David leaned forward, till his eyes seemed to pierce through Carl like an arrow.

''My group is starving. Haven't eaten for days. We only just got to this place. So tell me, how come one kid can walk in here, load himself with supplies and walk out unscathed, when my group is fighting for every last bone?''.

Feeling a stab of anger, Carl drew himself up to full height: ''Maybe if you'd tried looking, you would have seen a store laden with stuff. It's not my fault your group can't spot a lifeline when it's striking you in the face''.

David opened his mouth for a stinging rebuke, when the sound of running echoed from behind. James and Mark were returning but they weren't alone.

''Walkers'' they screeched. ''Coming this way''.

Carl spun around to see the two men being closely persuaded by a whole horde of walkers.

''Run'' whispered David.

Carl looked sharply up at David before hissing- ''Where?''.

''Back into that store you got them goods from. I now we'll be trapped but we don't have many options here, so do as I say''.

Silently agreeing Carl nodded, before raising his gun and firing at the rapidly approaching walkers. BANG. Head shot. BANG. Another walker down. However one walker was close. Too close. Seeing the danger, Carl aimed his weapon, firing just as the walker grabbed James. Bellowing in fright, James turned to watch the walker crumple, just as Carl took it out. Nodding to Carl, both James and Mark continued to run until they both shot past the defending group.

''C'mon'' hollered Mark, as James and David both began retreating.

Carl started to follow, until he realised Ashley wasn't following. She was still standing frozen in shock, and now frozen in fear.

Grabbing her hand, Carl pulled her with him as, to his relief, she began to run. Stowing his gun in it's holster, Carl managed to grasp the duffel bag, before they both shot out from the corner of the store, to hear David shouting for them to get inside. Once Carl and Ashley were safely inside, the men began barricading the door with anything not nailed to the ground. Once all three were satisfied, the five of them collapsed on the floor.

''Wha...what happened to Dan?'', David panted.

James sadly shook his head, causing Ashley to burst into tears. David crawled his way over to her and attempted to comfort her to no avail.

''What's he still doing here?'' snarled Mark, giving Carl a venomous look.

''He's fine'' objected James. ''He saved my life back there. A second later and I'd of been walker meat''.

''He'll go once those walkers have gone'' sighed David softly. Turning his head to Carl, David spoke again- ''Sorry about earlier kid. I was just uptight. Shouldn't have got carried away. You keep the food. No hard feelings''.

Normally Carl would have accepted this, but seeing Ashley sobbing into David's arms did something to him. Although she was a stranger, for some reason he wanted to help her.

''No'' Carl whispered.

All three men, even Ashley, rose their heads.

''You keep it. You're starving. I can't take this from you. You keep it. And I'll come back if you want. Help you find food. I promise you can trust me''.

For a moment there was only the sound of the walkers clawing at the glass, until David spoke-

''-That's very generous Carl, but what about you're group? Don't they need food?''

''They do but I'm not the only one capable of getting it. Please, trust me. I want to help''.

''And why should we trust you?'' interjected Mark.

''Because you don't really have a choice'' said Carl simply.

''Well if it's what you really want, then who am I to stop you?'' replied David. ''Will you be back tomorrow?''

''If I can get out of this walker infested dump, sure'' replied Carl.

''Then we are in your debt'' smiled David. ''I can't tell you how much this means to us''.

A murmur of appreciation rose from the group aside from Mark who pointedly turned his head. Looking around the rest of the group, Carl felt his heart quicken as Ashley smiled for the first time. At him. She smiled at him.

''Don't think about it'' Carl replied. ''It's worth it''.

Even though he knew Rick would kill him, and he knew he was being stupid offering strangers help, Carl didn't care. Ashley had smiled at him. And for a reason he couldn't explain, that made it all worthwhile.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Any comments or opinions would be gratefully received. I'll try and get Chapter 3 posted soon. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**The Walking Dead: 8 months on the road- The Story of Carl**

**Chapter 3**

Trouble. Carl was in trouble. He knew it. Ever since he'd looked at David and promised his endless help in collecting supplies a tiny flutter of doubt had been weighing him down. That flutter had turned into a swarm of doubt that threatened to overwhelm him, but Carl knew he wouldn't break his promise. Somehow whenever he considered never returning to the town again, and turning his back on David and co, the thought of Ashley flashing a smile in his direction put him back on track. All that had happened yesterday. The walkers hadn't thinned out significantly enough until morning, where upon Carl had managed to pass the herd safely, with help from David, James and Mark. Before leaving he'd promised to return in the next two days, although deep down, Carl knew it would be hard leaving his group again so soon. At least he wasn't returning empty-handed. David has ordered he kept the duffel bag with a small helping of canned goods, and fruit he'd scavenged from the woods. It wasn't much, and Carl hadn't wanted to keep it, until David had pointed out he'd look better returning to camp with some supplies rather than none. After all he'd been gone nearly 24 hours. By Carl's estimate it was nearly midday meaning, after the half hour walk back to camp, his mother would surely be frantic. Carl winced at the thought of the trouble he was going to be in, but he had done the right thing. Hadn't he? Helping others was a lesson he remembered being taught when he was still in kindergarten so how was this different? Obviously it was different. The world was now a living nightmare and helping others didn't really fit into the picture. But he was messed up. Inside his head a battle was being fought. Had he done the right thing or not? And that wasn't the only question plaguing his mind. Ever since he'd left the town his thoughts had kept turning back to Ashley. No matter what he thought of, Ashley always found a way into his brain. How could I give my food to strangers? Ashley. I'm dead when Lori and Rick find out. Ashley. How can I go back again? Ashley. His thoughts kept him company as he travelled through the desolate woods, only bringing him back to reality when he realised how close to camp he was.

''I'm dead'' whispered Carl fearfully to himself.

The only option was to lie. Keep a low profile. Enter camp quietly, invent some crazy story and get back to his normal duties. Easier said than done. He'd been gone nearly 24 hours! This was gonna have to be one big-ass lie. Carl was stood debating what to say, when footsteps from behind made him quickly spin around. Whipping his gun from it's holster, Carl found himself aiming at a surprised Glenn. Quickly dropping his weapon, Carl turned his gaze to Glenn who began to speak:

''Carl! Where were you? Lori and Rick are out of their minds worrying! But it doesn't matter. You're safe now. Come back to camp...quickly!''.

With that Glenn disappeared into the undergrowth, giving Carl no option but to follow.

Gulping, Carl realised he hadn't yet thought of an excuse for his absence.

''I'm dead'' he whispered to himself. How on earth was he going to explain this to his parents?

The temporary camp was a hollow in the middle of the woods. The slight landscape dip meant passing walkers and people would be oblivious to the presence of the group. That was the plan anyway. Stepping onto the route into camp, Carl watched as Glenn approached the entrance, casting a backwards glance to ensure Carl was following. Sighing in fear and acceptance, Carl slowly plodded in the direction of camp. As he approached the entrance, Carl heard voices calling out to Glenn who had just entered. Questions about food and walker activity were brushed aside when Glenn promptly announced he had found something.

''Or someone'' Glenn quickly corrected.

Realising this was his cue, Carl drew a deep breath and entered the clearing. His presence caused an uproar.

Lori and Rick jumped to their feet and ran towards him with arms outstretched whilst the other members of the group, T-Dog, Daryl, Maggie, Hershel, Beth and Carol, all turned to face him, a look of surprise etched on each face. Lori reached him first, hugging him so tight Carl felt his small body would surely snap. Rick stood to Lori's side, relief and happiness obvious in his gaze.

''Where have you been?'' questioned Lori, letting go of him and fixing her steely gaze on him. ''It's been a whole day, you were only sent out to get food. You were trusted like an adult but clearly it was too much responsibility. So tell me Carl, no lies, where have you been for 24 hours?''.

Feeling a rush of anger at the unfairness of his mothers accusations, Carl felt words come tumbling out of his mouth- ''I was out getting food. Yeah I took my time, but unlike some people I don't like laying around camp all day letting others do everything for me. I want to help so you better get used to it. I can look after myself, I know how to survive. So stop being a pain in the ass the whole time. Let me do what I have to do and just leave me alone!''.

So much for keeping a low profile! Looking angrily into Lori's eyes, Carl knew he'd gone too far. He'd wanted to say something a long time ago about Lori letting everyone else do stuff for her, but he knew he was being unfair. In the heat of the moment though, it had just slipped out. Alright Lori annoyed the hell out of him but what he'd said was terrible. Opening his mouth to apologize, Carl was interrupted by Rick.

''How dare you speak to your mother like that. We thought you were dead. It's not heroic Carl to let everyone worry themselves to death, when you clearly think it's all a game. I'm banning you from all supply runs till you grow up. No complaints. Now apologize to your mother and get outta my sight''.

No supply runs. No fair. He'd only been trying to help. Well he'd show them. He was going to go back to that town and help those people. If only to defy Rick it was worth it. And he wasn't apologising to Lori. She didn't do anything to help the group. Just because she was pregnant she expects everyone to run around after her. Well not me. Screw it.

''I'm not apologising. I did nothing wrong. Oh and by the way, I got us some food. Risking my ass to feed you guys. Real grateful. Well I'm done''.

Throwing his duffel bag into camp, Carl angrily turned and stormed into the woods, ignoring the shouts of the group behind him. So what if a walker got him. It wasn't like anyone gave a damn.

Carl sat on a fallen log seething. He had planned to enter the camp quietly and solemnly, apologize and get on with life. But Lori and Rick had to blame him. They didn't care. He wanted to be helpful but they just didn't get it. Feeling rejected and misunderstood, Carl felt hot, salty tears run down his face. The worst thing was he knew his parents were right. Not like he'd tell them but he had been stupid, leaving camp for so long. That only made him feel worse and ensured the tears kept falling. If it wasn't enough he was feeling as low as the ground, Carl was also racked with guilt. He had half-hoped that Rick would have been understanding enough for Carl to confide in him about his pledge to David. Unfortunately that was obviously no longer an option. Carl couldn't imagine how Rick would react if he found out about the promise Carl had made. He probably would ban Carl from supply runs for life! Remembering the looks of anger on both Rick and Lori's faces made Carl's emotions rapidly rise. Feeling that he couldn't take anymore, Carl collapsed onto the forest floor and began sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't care that he'd most probably attract walkers. It was all too much. He just wanted it to be over.

An hour or two later Carl was all cried out. It was night now and the woods had gotten freezing. Wrapped in his jacket, Carl sat shivering on his log. The rustle of dead leaves in front of him pulled Carl back to his senses. Scanning the landscape in front of him, Carl quickly unholstered his gun. More rustling gave away the position of the creature. Standing shakily to his feet, Carl called out-

''-Who's there? Answer me or I swear I'll shoot''.

''It's me Hershel'' came the reply,'' and I'd be grateful if you didn't''.

Lowering his weapon, Carl watched as Hershel emerged into the clearing. Carl had a lot of respect for Hershel. It was Hershel who had allowed the group to stay on his farm, and most importantly saved Carl's life. Placing his weapon back in it's holster, Carl turned his bright gaze to Hershel, making it clear he wasn't going to speak first.

''Carl'', Hershel began, ''I think it's best you come back to camp with me. Now I know you said some stuff which I'm sure you regret, but I strongly believe in forgiveness and I'm sure you and your parents will be talking again real soon. It'll be sooner if you come back with me right now. So what do you say? Let's forget all this and move on''.

Carl waited until Hershel had finished speaking until considering his answer. He knew Hershel believed in forgiveness: it was part of his faith, but Carl wasn't really that good at it. All that religious stuff was too complex for Carl to try to understand, let alone in his current situation. Could he forgive Lori? He didn't care about what had happened tonight. There was something else. Something about her and Shane...

''Carl'' queried Hershel. ''Are you ok?''.

Jerked back into reality Carl spoke:

''What's the point Hershel? I try to help and I get shouted out. It's so unfair. All I want is to help us survive. Is that so much to ask?''

''No Carl, it ain't. But going about it the way you did wasn't sensible''.

Carl opened his mouth to protest but Hershel beat him to it.

''Just listen. Your father is happy to let you help but going off for a whole day had us worried straight. What were you doing Carl? What happened?''

Taking a deep breath Carl returned his gaze to Hershel. He knew what to say.

''Ok Hershel. Please don't tell anyone this. I don't want anyone knowing. It's sort of...embarrassing. Do you promise not to tell?''.

''Of course'' replied Hershel leaning in closer.

''Okay'' noted Carl taking a deep breath.

''I was crying'' he blurted out. Hershel continued to watch him levelly so he continued.

''I just remembered Andrea and Dale and I got upset. I didn't want to come back to camp so I slept in a tree. I guess I just got touchy when Lori and Rick started quizzing me. So I snapped. I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry but...I guess that's it'' Carl finished.

Hershel continued to gaze and him and Carl began to panic. Did he believe me? Carl wondered. If not then I'm screwed. Everything depended on Hershel buying his story.

After what seemed like an age Hershel nodded and began to speak.

''If that's true then you don't have to apologize for not coming back to camp'' Hershel reasoned. ''We're all feeling the loss of Andrea and Dale and perhaps Shane?'' acknowledged Hershel, giving Carl a knowing look to which Carl slowly nodded.

''It's perfectly fine to be upset over things, but not if you're going to take your emotions out on others'' Hershel advised.

Carl nodded sheepishly whilst scuffing his shoes on the dusty ground. ''I messed up didn't I?''

''Yes I suppose you did but nothing that can't be fixed''.

''I'm sorry Hershel''.

''It's not me you need to apologize to. Let's get back to camp''.

Carl nodded and set off after Hershel. Alright he had been mean to Lori, and he would apologize but the fact was, Rick and Lori were wrong. He was useful and he didn't need his parents watching his every move. He'd show them. But first-

-''Thanks Hershel. For everything''.

''That's no problem Carl. Just please...stay alive''.

''I'll do my best''.

When they both arrived at camp, Carl had mumbled a quick apology to Lori and Rick before heading to bed. Lori has seemed curt and timid - only uttering a 'thank you' to his apology before walking away. Carl guessed she was still hurt, but he had done his part, it was her problem now. Getting into his sleeping-bag, Carl took off his sheriffs hat and prepared to get to sleep, his efforts hindered when a shadow crossed his vision. Looking upwards Carl saw Rick had come to talk to him. Great. That's all I need.

Rick sat next to him and began to speak-

''Carl, I know you apologised but I still wanna talk. What you said was inappropriate and hurtful and I don't want it happening again. I meant what I said earlier. No supply runs until I think you can be trusted again. I'm glad you're back son. I do value you and I don't want any harm to come to you. Okay?''.

Throughout Rick's speech, Carl had started daydreaming about helping David's group. Being a hero. Seeing Ashley. Ashley. Ashley. Soon he'd see Ashley. Excitement began to grow in his stomach, a glow which lifted his spirits and made him smile. Realising Rick had stopped speaking, Carl began to panic.

''Uh sure Dad. Whatever you say''.

''Well ok. Goodnight Carl'' said Rick, giving Carl a suspicious look as he left. Apparently Carl's lack of attention hadn't gone unnoticed with Rick.

Sighing Carl closed his eyes and began to think. Tomorrow was too risky to go to David. He'd wait a day and then go. It was just over a day. Could he wait that long? He'd have to. Soon he'd see Ashley. Soon. Soon...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks for reading and thanks to people who've already left reviews. Any feedback would be welcome. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Walking Dead: 8 months on the road- The Story of Carl**

**Chapter 4**

The weak winter sun drew thin lines of light in the misty depths of the woods, casting long shadows onto the forest floor. In a hollow, deep in the heart of the woods, Carl Grimes awoke. Yawning, Carl sat up and slowly stretched, before turning his gaze around the awakening camp. It had been a whole day since he'd returned from the town, therefore a whole day since him and Lori had argued. They'd barely spoken since and Carl had spent the day confined to camp: a punishment for what he'd said to Lori. Today Rick would let him leave the hollow, although he was still banned from supply runs. Rick had told him that he could still make himself useful by guarding the camp, although Carl had no intention of staying anywhere near the hollow. Two days ago, he'd promised David he would return in a couple of days. If he wanted to help David's group, or one person in particular, he would have to return to town today. Easier said than done. Carl shuddered to think the trouble he'd be in if Rick found out about his pledge to David, or even worse if he became stranded in the town again. He'd he dead. If it wasn't enough lying to Rick, Carl was also filled with guilt over Hershel. Hershel was a nice guy, and it seemed unfair to lie to him, although it wasn't like he had a choice. Getting to his feet, Carl neatly placed his Stetson on his mop of long, brown hair, before picking up his gun and knife. Emerging from his sleeping place, Carl saw that most of the group were already awake and busy. Daryl, Maggie and Glenn were pushing into the woods, most likely going to find food, whilst Hershel and Beth were sat around the now extinguished camp fire. Lori and Rick were nowhere to be seen. Glad of the virtually empty hollow, Carl quickly slipped out before Hershel or Beth could ask where he was going. Finally out in the forest, Carl felt his heart beat quicken. Hardly able to believe what he was doing, Carl cautiously headed in the direction of the town. Today was going to be a long day.

Carl nervously stumbled through the dark forest, checking behind him whenever he heard the smallest sound to indicate he was being followed. By the time Carl realised he had gotten away without arousing suspicion, he had nearly reached the edge of the woods, meaning he would soon be arriving in the town. Yet, although the thought of seeing Ashley beckoned, Carl knew he would have to collect food for David before seeing her. Whipping out his hunting knife Carl turned east, and headed deeper into the silent forest...

An hour or two had passed and Carl was ready to present his efforts to David. Carl had managed to find a dozen or so apples and peaches as well as an unexpected patch of carrots. He was now heading towards the town feeling pleased with himself, a feeling which kept getting over-laid by guilt. Carl knew he should return his collection to his group by he had promised David. And of course there was Ashley to consider! Taking a deep breath, Carl nervously swallowed before setting his feet on the direction of town.

Emerging from the greedy clutches of overgrown vegetation that had run wild on the edge of the forest, Carl blinked as the glint of sunlight from shop windows caught his eye. Pulling himself free from the cool shade the trees had offered, Carl adjusted his rucksack filled with supplies, before heading into town. Remembering his hasty escape the last time he had been there, Carl took a firm grip on his gun; you never know where the walkers had gone. Reaching the end of the line of stores Carl took a seat on the side walk, hoping that David would make an appearance soon. Minutes passed until Carl was half-considering returning to camp, when the sound of groaning caught his attention. Rising to his feet, Carl spotted a walker stupidly ambling it's way towards him. Smiling at the opportunity, Carl lifted his arm and put the walker down for good. For a moment the gunshot echoed around the town whilst Carl stood happily admiring his shooting skills. What Carl didn't see was the figure emerging from the alleyway behind him. A walker, attracted by the gunshot, had caught sight of Carl and was slowly heading towards him. As the distance between them closed, Carl, remembering his supplies, turned around...to see a walker inches from his face. Screaming in surprise Carl jumped backwards, before promptly tripping over the recently dead walker body. As he did, Carl felt his gun leave his hand and go spinning out of his reach. Desperately sliding towards it, Carl looked up to see the walker reaching towards him. As the claws that would seal his fate came closer, Carl felt his fingers bump against the barrel of the gun. As the walker bent to bite it's victim, Carl grasped the weapon firmly and in one swift movement shot the walker straight through the head. As the body collapsed, Carl began inhaling deeply before a recognisable voice drew him to his senses.

''Carl. Ever the sharpshooter I see. Welcome back. Now tell me, do you have any food?''.

With the sun casting bright rays into Carl's eyes, it took him a moment to recognise the owner of the voice. But when he did a surge of happiness ignited in Carl's heart. It was David. And where there was David, there would be Ashley.

After a short walk out of town, David had led Carl into their camp. It was a large grove with barbed wire surrounding it, and vehicles positioned protectively around it. There was no doubt that the camp was protected, but to Carl the barbed wire fences looked a little flimsy. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Carl began scanning the camp for something. Or someone... Leading Carl into the camp entrance, David turned around and ushered for him to come closer. Leaning towards Carl, David whispered into his ear:

''I'm warning you now son, these here people are gonna be a tad hostile. Nothing personal but strangers and all...They get worried. But you won't be here for long''.

Carl reluctantly nodded, before stopping abruptly when David uttered his next sentence.

''I've got a small job for you and Ashley. If you're up to it that is?''.

''Of course'' rushed Carl excitedly. ''What is it?''.

''Nothing special'' confessed David. ''Just a trip into town to get supplies. I would send others, but we're busy with reinforcing the camp and watching for walkers. You up to it? It could be dangerous''.

''I'll help you'' answered Carl. ''Does umm, Ashley know?''.

''She knows and she can't wait to get going. Much like you I suspect'' said David, giving Carl a knowing smile.

Before Carl could reply, David spoke announcing Ashley's arrival.

''There she is'', David pointed out.

Ashley had appeared from behind one of the RV's around the camp, and was running towards them. As she skidded to a halt in front of them, she threw her arms around Carl and gave him a hug.

''Carl, it's great to see you again. Ready to go?'' Ashley asked removing herself from the hug.

Carl was speechless: too caught up in the hug and Ashley's words- 'it's great to see you again'. A pang in his heart reminded Carl how much he had missed her. And here she was, right in front of him, and what was he doing? Ignoring her. C'mon Carl speak!

''Uhhh, yeah I'm ready. Are, umm, are you?'', Carl stuttered.

''Yeah I'm ready. So let's get going, shall we?'' Ashley breathed excitedly.

''Okay'' said Carl, beginning to walk in the direction of the town. Ashley started to follow, but turned back as David spoke once more.

''Remember you two, this is a dangerous world. The dead are walking, and the living are barely living. Survival is neither common, nor a right. So when you leave this camp, keep looking around. Never let your guards down. Look out for each other. And never leave the others side. And most importantly: survive''.

''We will'' said Ashley.

''Yeah don't worry, we'll be back before you know it'' Carl put in.

''You better be'' warned David. ''Alright off you go''.

Walking next to each other, Carl and Ashley began the short trek into town.

''You did what?'' exploded Mark. ''You let a stranger take one of our own, into the walker infested town, alone?''.

''That was my call to make and I did'' growled David.

David, Mark and James were in David's tent inside the camp having a meeting. At the moment, things weren't going great. David had come to view them both as deputies in a way. James was very quiet, but always first to help the group, whilst Mark...Well Mark was a piece of work, but David knew he had the camps best interests at heart. He and Mark clashed in most meetings, and it looked like this one was going to continue that trend.

''We don't know this kid! He's probably a spy for his group, waiting to steal our camp from us. Or he'll take Ashley hostage and use her as leverage'', continued Mark angrily.

''Now that's not fair'' interrupted James. ''Carl saved us. Without him all three of us could be dead. And I think Ashley can look after herself, don't you?''.

''Whatever'' spat Mark.

''What's done is done'', interrupted David before the argument could escalate. ''I'm the leader here, Mark. I make the decisions. I trust Carl and so does James. I'm not asking you to like or trust him, but trust me. I do what's best for this camp and these people and I always will''.

Mark continued to look unconvinced, so David sighed and continued to speak-

-''Okay Mark. I'll do you a deal. If Carl so much as hints at being a traitor, you can kill him. But only after speaking to me. Is that fair?''.

James gasped at the ghastly proposal, whilst Mark thought it over in his head. After what seemed like years, Mark spoke-

''Okay. Deal. But I'm warning you, he will betray us and you just agreed to his death. Remember that David. You killed a kid today'' growled Mark, before he turned and marched out of the tent, leaving James and David alone.

''David'' said James slowly, ''Did you just arrange for an innocent boy, who has been helping us, to be murdered?''

''Murder is such an ugly word. No, I'd say disposed of'' corrected David.

James shook his head and stood up, ready to leave.

''Plus it's only if he betrays us'' called David desperately.

Turning to face David, James spoke-

''No David. You've given the most violent man in camp, a golden ticket to kill. Believe me, Carl is a dead man walking. And now it's only a matter of time''.

''Dead man walking?'' David repeated. ''Who would notice the difference in these times?''.

Shaking his head, James turned and left, leaving David alone in the long shadows of his thoughts...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks for reading. Reviews and comments would be welcome. Sorry for not updating for a while. The next chapter will focus on Carl and Ashley, and I'll hopefully have it written soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Walking Dead: 8 months on the road- The Story of Carl**

**Chapter 5**

The weak winter sun has fully risen, although the chill of the season was still obvious. A cluster of dead leaves blew softly through the desolate town, as Carl and Ashley entered it. Both Carl and Ashley each carried a gun whilst keeping a watch on all sides, for the signs of approaching walkers. The journey from the groups camp to the town had been extremely awkward, to Carl anyway. Despite the fact he had been alone with Ashley, Carl had been too nervous to strike up a conversation and so, it would seem, had Ashley, as the walk had been complete in silence. Now they had entered the town, Carl felt he should at least attempt to talk to her- after all he hadn't stopped thinking about her since their chance meeting nearly three days ago.

Taking a deep breath, Carl quickly uttered- ''So, where'd you think we should go for supplies?''.

Turning her bright blue gaze to Carl, Ashley answered- ''I'm not too sure. I don't know town that well. I was kinda hoping we could just, you know...hang out for a while?''.

Feeling his heartbeat rapidly increase, Carl managed to splutter out- ''Yeah. Cool''.

''Awesome'' said Ashley happily, turning her gaze back to the side walk they were walking on.

Nodding awkwardly to himself, Carl returned his gaze forwards and felt himself smiling. A whole afternoon with Ashley. This day was going to be good.

#######

After making there way through town without seeing a single walker, Carl and Ashley arrived at a grassy embankment, on which Ashley threw herself onto. Settling herself in the weak suns rays, Ashley looked up at Carl and patted the ground next to her playfully. All Carl could do was raise an eyebrow which caused Ashley to laugh.

''C'mon dude. Sit down. Unless you want to go back to camp?'' Ashley said innocently.

''No way'' said Carl, quickly sitting down next to Ashley. ''I've wanted to talk to you for days now'' he added.

Ashley smiled at that, where upon Carl, realising what he'd said, blushed and lowered his gaze shyly.

''Aww, that's sweet dude. Don't sweat it though. I've been dying to speak to a kid my age for ages as well. Adults can be a real bore sometimes'' replied Ashley kindly.

Carl continued to look embarrassed so Ashley decided to move the conversation forwards.

''So, what's your story? How have you survived those dead freaks? You gotta group?'', Ashley queried.

Looking up, Carl saw Ashley smiling kindly at him. She was such a nice person he thought. And she's asking about my life. The last time someone had asked how he was, it had been Hershel and Carl had had to lie to the death to protect his back. But now he felt he could be honest. Ashley was asking a simple question and it was about him. So stop being an idiot and answer, Carl told himself.

''Um...yeah. I gotta group. Me, my Mom and Dad, as well as some others. They're all good people. We had more people, but...we lost them'' trailed off Carl as he bowed his head.

''Aw, I'm so sorry'' said Ashley, and before he knew it, Ashley had thrown her arms around Carl once more. The gesture caused Carl's grief to drain away as easily as water in a sink, and he felt himself beginning to smile.

Removing herself from the hug, Ashley caught sight of Carl's smile and mirrored it instantly.

''That's more like it'' said Ashley teasingly, before giving Carl a playful nudge in the ribs. ''Now, I gotta ask- what's up with the hat?'' she continued, gesturing to the Stetson on Carl's head.

''Oh, this?'' laughed Carl. ''It's a present from my Dad. He gave it to me when I was recovering from getting shot''.

''You were shot!?'' gasped Ashley. ''How? When?''.

''A few months ago'' answered Carl. ''It was nothing really. Just a stray shot''.

''But it must've hurt bad?'' asked Ashley.

''A little'' shrugged Carl. ''Okay, I lie. A hell of a lot. But I recovered. Didn't have much choice with flesh eating monsters banging on the door''.

''You poor thing'' sympathised Ashley.

Unsure of what to say next, Carl let the conversation die. They both sat for a few minutes, enjoying the suns warm rays and the lack of walkers, which was always a plus. It was Ashley who broke the silence-

''So where have you been living, since all this began?''.

''All over the place really'' confessed Carl. ''At the start we had a camp on the outskirts of the city, but we had to leave when the walkers found it. Then we lived on a farm owned by this guy named Hershel. We had to leave when...'', Carl trailed off; the thought of Andrea, Dale and Shane resurfacing in his mind.

Suddenly, without warning, Carl felt hot, salty tears fall down his cheeks. He was crying. In front of Ashley. How'd that happen he asked himself? Clearly he wasn't as over the groups losses as he had thought.

Upon seeing Carl begin to cry, Ashley had felt a knot of guilt form in her stomach. Clearly this farm place had brought back some bad memories that Carl had been suppressing. Sliding over to him, Ashley wrapped both arms around Carl's right one: attempting to offer some comfort of any sort.

''I'm sorry Carl'' said Ashley guiltily. ''I didn't mean to upset you''.

With Ashley's body pressing against his, Carl's sorrow seemed to disappear rapidly. Instead of sadness inside, Carl felt a ball of warmth roar into existence. Ashley had actually made him feel better. He couldn't remember the last time someone had managed to do that. Or even attempt for that matter. And here he was making her feel crap about herself. 'Nice move idiot' he told himself crossly. Tell her you're fine. Now.

''Umm, thanks Ashley'' croaked Carl, wiping away his tears with a grubby sleeve. ''But I'm fine. Seriously''.

Removing her arms from his, Ashley turned her gaze to his own, with a curious look in her blue eyes. Feeling a rush of disappointment from where Ashley's body had left his, Carl realised she wanted an explanation to his sorrow.

''We'd already lost a member of our group'' began Carl. ''A guy named Dale. He died... because of me. I saw a walker on the farm grounds. Didn't shoot it. So it went and bit Dale. He's dead because of me. My Dad's best friend Shane was a good friend to me. I shot him too. I found my Dad over his dead body. I guess I realised he was a traitor or something. So when Shane came back as a walker...I shot him. I killed two people, Ashley. And I can't change that. Ever''.

''Carl, I don't think those deaths were your fault'' said Ashley slowly. ''Dale was bit by a walker. You couldn't have predicted the walker would kill him. Don't blame yourself. And Shane...''.

Ashley paused for a moment, considering her next sentence carefully before stating- ''...your Dad killed him. If your Dad killed him, it must've been a good reason. All you did was put him down. Your hands are clean here, Carl. Don't let this world put blame on you, when the walkers are usually the culprits''.

As Ashley finished, Carl felt the guilt in his heart soften a little. Maybe he wasn't to blame after all. Maybe Ashley was right. As if on cue, a sun ray fell onto Carl's face and seemed to ignite his spirits. Feeling a lot less burdened, Carl turned to Ashley.

''Thanks'' he smiled. ''You've actually made me feel a lot better''.

''Well I'm glad'' purred Ashley, before she jumped to her feet and spun around to face Carl.

''C'mon dude'' Ashley said excitedly. ''Enough emotional stuff. Let's go get us some supplies''.

''Sure thing'' replied Carl, springing up to join up. ''Where'd you wanna go?''.

''You're the boss sheriff'' teased Ashley, as she knocked the Stetson from Carl's head to the floor.

''Hey'' he protested, bending down to retrieve the hat. ''I thought you liked it?''.

''I do'' agreed Ashley, ''but it hides your hair. And your hair's cool. Really long and grimy. I like it''.

Note to self. Wash hair thought Carl, embarrassedly.

''Let's go then'' said Ashley brightly, linking arms with Carl and beginning to walk back towards the stores in town.

Not having much choice, Carl was forced to follow. The silent walk allowed him time to think. The guilt of Shane and Dale's deaths had been softened slightly, thanks to Ashley's reasonable logic. Feeling a lot more peaceful than he had in a long time, and with Ashley's arm wrapped around his, Carl had never been happier in his whole life. Whenever Ashley spoke to him, or laid so much as a finger on him, Carl felt a tingling sensation throughout his being. Never before, had he met a girl who could make him feel this happy.

####

''Hershel, wait up'' called Rick, as he emerged from the leafy undergrowth to see the old man passing by.

Turning to face the former sheriff, Hershel lifted up a dead rabbit- a result from the snares the group had set up around the woods.

''Found this early'' smiled Hershel. ''Looks like it might actually have some meat on it too''.

''Good. That's good'' responded Rick nodding.

''I gather you have reason to call to me, other than the rabbit?'' asked Hershel, looking straight into Ricks steady gaze.

''I just wanted to know if you'd seen Carl'' asked Rick. ''When I left camp this morning he was asleep, and when I went back he'd gone''.

''As a matter of fact I have, Rick'' responded Hershel softly. ''I saw him get up and go into the woods this morning''.

''And you didn't think to ask where he was going?'' growled Rick, leaning his face closer to Hershels.

''I thought he could manage alone for a few hours'' responded Hershel defiantly. ''He ain't a kid anymore, Rick. He knows this world well. Constantly pestering him on where's he going, ain't gonna solve a thing. Let him learn his own mistakes''.

''The problem with that philosophy is that a 'mistake' could be what gets him killed'' hissed Rick. ''I told him to quit wandering off, but it would become apparent, he isn't listening. I would appreciate it Hershel if, the next time you see Carl putting his life in danger, you tell me''.

''I understand why you're angry, Rick'' spoke Hershel softly. ''We've lost so many people and you're worried Carl could be next. But if you don't give him some space, he'll want to rebel. He'll want to put his life in danger. And that, right there Rick, is what'll most likely kill your boy''.

Hershel saw the angry drain out of Rick's eyes, to be replaced with a look of pure sorrow.

''They trusted me to protect them'' croaked Rick. ''Andrea, Dale...and Shane. They all trusted me. And now they're dead''.

Pausing to let his words sink in, Rick looked Hershel directly in the eye and spoke once more: ''If I can't keep them safe, what hope does my boy have? What hope does Carl have, of surviving, with a father like me? I can't keep anyone safe, Hershel. And I'm the leader. How long does everyone have left, with me in charge?''.

''Rick, you are the best damned leader for this group! Don't you ever doubt that'' persuaded Hershel strongly. As Rick continued to look unconvinced, Hershel gave a small laugh and continued- ''And we're not exactly helpless you know?''.

''I get that'' nodded Rick. ''And I'm sorry for letting this get to me: I shouldn't have snapped though. I'm sorry''.

''Apology accepted'' said Hershel calmly.

''It's just I've been getting worried. This is the second time Carl's disappeared without reason. In less than a week as well. Maybe he's...found something. But I woulda thought he'd tell us''.

''Hmm'' said Hershel thinking. Suddenly he remembered a recent conversation he'd had with Carl. A worrying conversation.

''Rick'', Hershel began, ''I talked to Carl a few days ago. About why he'd gone off on his own. He told me because he was mourning those we lost on the farm, but I didn't buy it. Carl's not one to sit around moping. He'd been somewhere. I'm sure of it. And if he's missing again today, I'll bet my bible he's gone back''.

Worry had began to show in Rick's face from the moment Hershel began, but now there was confusion.

''Why would Carl go back to place, he hasn't told us about?'' frowned Rick.

''Maybe it's something he doesn't want us to know?'' pointed out Hershel.

''Whatever it is, I don't like it'' said Rick shaking his head. ''We gotta keep an eye on him, Hershel. He's gonna get himself killed''.

''What do you suggest?'' asked Hershel, as Rick slowly began moving in the direction of camp.

''I'm gonna follow him'' announced Rick, continuing to slide towards the camp. ''When he gets back, we gotta be real nice to him. No questions, asked. And when he goes to leave again, I'll follow him. And find out what the hell he's doing, before it gets him killed''.

With that Rick turned and began heading towards camp. Hershel began to follow.

''Don't you think following him, could make things worse?'' reasoned Hershel.

Spinning around to face Hershel, Rick launched into speak-

-''My son is out there, doing who knows what? He could be with other people, or just being plain stupid. But I'm telling you, I'll find out. Whatever it is, I'll find out. And if I find anyone ,or anything, is putting my son in danger, I'll kill them. And that, is a promise''.

And with that, Rick vanished into the darkness of the forest, leaving Hershel alone, still holding the rabbit. Sighing Hershel looked up to the sunny sky, just visible through the claws of the dark trees. Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the forest, making the trees shake and causing Hershel to shiver. The cold breeze seemed to bring the promise of danger and Hershel felt himself shudder.

''Please lord, bring Carl home safe'' Hershel whispered. ''And protect us from whatever's ahead''.

If there was a response, Hershel didn't see it, and with his head down, he began the short walk back to camp, alone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Thanks for reading and all comments are welcome. Hope you're enjoying the story, and I hope to update soon. Thanks


End file.
